In an Abusive Relationship
by MissMovinOn17
Summary: raven finds herself going through a relationship that she never thought she would experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alexander stop! You're hurting me." I cried out in alarm.

"Raven I'm sick and tired of your lying." yelled Alexander

"But I didn't lie"

"Bullshit"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Whatever"

Alexander lifted his hand again and slapped my face. This time he hit me so hard that he drew blood out of my cheek. I ran out of the mansion and hopped on my bike crying. I didn't dare look back at what used to be my knight of night.

"Raven?" Trevor said

"Go away" and I rode off to my house even faster.

When I arrived home I ignored my parents and went to my room and collapsed on my bed pouring tears. I realized that my life is just a complete and total mess.

"Raven are you okay?" nerd boy said behind the door.

"Just leave me alone"

I never thought the person I could trust would be the person I would turn to hate.

_Ring ring_

"Hello"

"Hey raven its me Luna"

"What's up?"

"I should be asking you that. You sound like you've been crying."

"I have"

"What happened?"

"It's complicated"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you are invited to my birthday party."

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome"

"I have to go"

"Okay bye"

I turned off my phone I didn't want to talk to anyone. How am I supposed to go to the party with a smile on my face? I wish I would have never met Alexander. It was the worst mistake I've ever made.

**Leave a comment I will be continuing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luna's Birthday

"You better walk in there with a happy smile on your face."

"I will" I said angrily.

"What did you say" Alexander said pulling my head back by my hair.

"I said I will honey"

"That's better"

_Later that day_

"Raven you made it!" Luna said happily.

"Yeah. Happy birthday."

"Thanks"

"Hey Alexander, Jagger is looking for you."

"Okay I'll be right back"

"Luna I'm thinking about going to Hipsterville to live with my aunt for a while."

"Why"

"I need some time away from here"

"Oh is it Alexander?"

"Yeah"

"Raven come with me to my room, we need to talk."

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I said sitting on her bed.

"Alexander never told you the real story of when we dated did he?""No what happened?"

"well, when we first started going out which was when I was in high school ,he was amazing, a real gentleman unlike all the other losers I've met, but then one day he saw me talking to some other guy and he got mad at me. That was the first time he hit me. I never felt so helpless, but as time went on he had to move which was a relief to me because that meant we had to break up."

"Why didn't you tell me?""Cause he said he would kill me for sure this time if I told anyone."

"I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry because I can see it in your eyes that he has been abusing you."

"There's nothing I can do.""I know and I'm sorry for that."

"Luna why did you come to Dullsville?"

"because Alexander called me and said he wanted me over here to be a spare lover to him and if I didn't come he said he would go after my family and I couldn't let that happen, but for now he hasn't come to me for anything although he tried to make out with me, but you arrived at his house just in time before I got hurt. So thank you for that. I better get back down to the party, but you can stay in here for a while. I'm pretty sure Alexander is busy."

When Luna left the room I started crying. I didn't know what to do. I have no where to turn, but just to leave Dullsville forever. I thought being and outcast was bad, but being in an abusive relationship is worse.

"Raven are you okay?" I heard Jagger say from behind the door.

"You can come in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Raven I overheard you crying when I was going to my room." Jagger said with a look of pity on his face.

"Yeah I guess I can be loud sometimes. It's just that…never mind." I didn't think Jagger should hear about Alexander and how he truly is.

"You can tell me anything Raven."

"Okay. Alexander abuses me and I do not know what to do anymore. Every time we are together something always happens it's like everything I do is wrong." Tears started rolling down my face again. "Alexander really hates me."

I glanced over at Jagger and saw a look of anger flash through his eyes. For a moment, I thought he was going to rush downstairs and beat the living hell out of Alexander.

Jagger took a step towards me, put his hand on top of mine, and told me. "I would do anything for you Raven; I don't want to see you hurt. Listen, ever since I saw you at the coffin club I cannot get you off my mind and now that I know that Alexander is abusing something so precious it tears me apart. So, now he is going to witness the worst pain he can possibly imagine."

"No Jagger you can't hurt him."

"Why not?""He's too strong even for you."

"How?"

"He's been feeding off human blood which makes him even stronger each time he drinks the blood."

_Alexander yells to Raven from down the stairs_

"It's Alexander; I better get going before he hits me." I exclaimed.

"Yeah I understand. Don't worry I will find a way to rescue you from the monster we call Alexander."

_Jagger grabs Raven's hand as she is leaving the bedroom and brushes his lips against the top of her hand with a kiss. A kiss that Raven will remember._

I run down the stairs thinking about the kiss Jagger gave me on my hand. I feel different; he makes me smile on the inside when he says my name. I almost fall down the stairs from thinking about Jagger.

"Wow Rav you're already drunk. Typical you, you slut." Alexander whispered in my ear loud enough to send chills down my spine.

_Alexander is pulled away from Raven with a punch to the face from Jagger._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Alexander falls to the floor from the impact of the punch._

"Who do you think you are?" Alexander shouted.

"I'm Jagger. Do you know who you are? Because I definitely know who and what you are."

"Oh yeah. And what would that be Jagger." Alexander angrily said.

"Well, you are an ass an and a little bitch who can't see too get over himself."

"Really"

"Yes really."

"If we weren't at a party for your sister I would have torn you apart for that punch."

"I'd like to see you try."

I felt so overwhelmed from all the arguing that I just blurted out. "Will you guys just stop!" and then I ran out of the house. I ran where no one could find me which was a place just beyond the cemetery. I found it to be a place of sanctuary for me, it is dark ,isolated ,and clean surprisingly because no one ever goes there.

As I arrived at the place I sat down cross legged and buried my face into my lap and started crying. I actually don't know why I was crying, maybe it was just all the abusing and all the arguments finally got to me.

_Nighttime approaches and Raven goes home._

"Mom. Dad. I want to talk to you." I said.

"Okay sweetie what is it? What's the matter?" my mom asked.

"I want to go live in Hipsterville."

"Why?"

"Umm, I feel that when I was there I was able to discover myself again and being away from everyone gave me a sense of peace. Please say yes."

"I suppose as long as your aunt is fine with it."

"thank you so much."

I rushed up the stairs thankful that I have understanding parents. I am also glad that they trusted me enough to leave again.

_Raven enters her room and is greeted by an unexpected guest._

"Alexander, what are you doing here?" I said in shock while shutting the door quick.

"Well, you rushed out of the party and I didn't get to tell you goodbye."

"Bye."

"What? It is not that easy Raven." Alexander stated with a weird look in his eyes.

"What do you want Alexander?"

"You"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you honey."

_Alexander pushes Raven to her bed and gets on top of her._

"Alexander ,no, this isn't like you."

"Oh yes it is."

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Raven what's going on in there?" I heard my mom say. Then I heard pounding on my door as my parents tried to open the door due to the fact Alexander locked it. I was hoping they hurry. I was so scared of what was going to happen. Just right before Alexander was ,in his words, going to give it to me my parents busted the door open.

"Alexander what has gotten into you?" my dad screamed.

Alexander jumped off the bed and snapped my dads neck. My dad fell to the floor and all you can hear is the scream of my mom and Alexander laughing as he just walks out of the room. I stood there in shock unaware of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Two days later after Alexander killed Raven's father._

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't how to deal with Alexander anymore. He has gone out of control and ruined my life. He puts to shame and makes me feel worthless each second of the day. He is slowly killing me with his violent ways and words and acts. So please help me. Tell me what I should do. I am so lost and confused. I wish I would have never saw him and completely fall in love. I don't know what happened to him it's like he no longer has humanity in him. I cry myself to sleep every night knowing that this is the life I never dreamed about. I have attempted suicide in the past to try to rid the pain. I would rather die than be constantly beaten by Alexander. I'm stuck in a corner everyday hiding away from the rest of the world. When I go to school it seems like it is my only escape, but it's terrible because since I'm on summer vacation I have no escape. Talking to Alexander is like trying to talk to a wall. My feelings for him have flown away to another past dimension. I just wish sometimes that things can go back to the old ways when the mansion on top of Benson Hill was abandoned, but I know that will never happen. I am starting to think about Jagger a lot more. There's something about him that makes my heart flutter. If Alexander ever knew that he would beat me to death. Hopefully someone can rescue me from this terrible relationship. And what's a relationship where your own boyfriend attempts to rape you and kills you own father. I am so crushed that my dad is dead I have no dad to turn to when I'm scared. I can no longer be called daddy's little girl. God help me. I'll go crazy if I don't find an escape._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately so here is another chapter.**

_Enter Raven at her dad's funeral_

I walked up to my dad's casket and thought to myself that even though he wasn't like any other dad he was my best friend and I wish I would have spent more time with him. I looked over at my mom who was crying hard with my brother ,seeing the both of them crying made my heart break. I didn't notice Jagger was standing right next to me until he said something.

"Hey Raven" said Jagger with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so good" I said almost on the verge of tears.

"Do you want to go talk outside?"

"Yes."

_Outside in the courtyard of the funeral home._

"I'm so sorry about your dad" Jagger stated while putting his arm around me.

"I just don't get why it had to be me. Of all females in the world why did Alexander choose me? I'm not even that pretty." I exclaimed as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't you ever say that Raven. You are a wonderful beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend. It's just that you're with the wrong guy and I know that there is another guy out there who likes you or even possibly loves you."

"Oh yeah and who would that be?"

"When the time comes he will show himself to you."

"I hate my life and I miss him so much." I said leaning my head on Jagger's shoulder.

"It's okay"

"I wish I could've told him that I loved him." I cried.

Jagger P.O.V

I wanted to tell Raven that I love her ,but how can I in a desperate time like this I mean she just lost her father I am not going to impound her with more stress to worry about. Plus the way that she looks at me I hardly doubt that she would ever want to be with a guy like me. I've seen the way she looks at Trevor and it scares me that she might like him more than she likes me and sometimes I think that if Alexander were to go good again she would fall back into his arms again.

I looked up from Raven's head and saw Alexander leaning on a tree from a distance staring right at us.

"Umm Raven I'll be right back." I said nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I walked away from her over to where Alexander was.

Alexander P.O.V

Raven is such a slut over there hanging out with Jagger. Figures that Jagger would be with her ,he was always jealous of me as a kid. Jagger better get ready for the beat down of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. Well here you go.**

Jagger P.O.V.

"What are you doing here Alexander? You are just going to ruin things for Raven, especially right now in what you would call a tragic moment that you had to create for her." I told Alexander with anger.

"Well, what can I say the two of you have been getting kind of close to each other lately."

"Yeah so."

"So what I'm trying to say is stay away from her because the more that you are going to be around her the more tragedies I am going to cause and then it will be all your fault."

"But I like Raven; you never have and never will. You told me the day I came to this town that you didn't like her."

"Oh so you do like Raven. I knew it all along, always appearing up randomly to see her. I surely made it seem like you were a bad guy, didn't I?"

"You know what I am not going to even deal with this right now because there is a sad girl that just lost her father because of your stupid ass."

"I'm a stupid ass now."

"You always were and now it looks like we are going to have to settle this another way." I said with my blood boiling because of how ignorant Alexander can be in any situation.

Raven P.O.V.

How did it come to this? I never thought that I would be one of those people who grew up with only one parent. It's all Alexander's fault.

_Flashback from Raven_

"Hey Raven, do you want to go to the diner tonight?" Alexander said.

"Yeah I'd love to being anywhere with you just makes me happy." I told him with butterflies in my stomach. No matter what he said or what he did he still made it feel like I just met him for the first time.

_At diner in flashback_

"I saw you staring at her Alexander, why are you lying saying that you weren't looking?" I said feeling heart broken.

"Because I wasn't looking at her."

"Yes you were." I cried running out of the diner.

"Raven stop right there or else."

"Or else what?"

_Back to the funeral with Raven_

That was the first time Alexander hit me. I didn't know what to think. When I went home I just figured that there was just something bothering him that evening when we went out and I thought he wouldn't do it again, but I was wrong. Every little thing I did set him off into a rampage that I couldn't help or control.

Wait! What the heck is going on over there? Is that Alexander and Jagger fighting? This cannot be a good thing.

I ran over to the fight to try to stop it when out of nowhere Alexander bit me on the neck and right when he was biting me all I could hear was Jagger yelling stuff like "no" and "this can't be happening" and "she doesn't want this" and I was trying to figure out what he meant and then I remembered that we are on sacred ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter…. :p**

Raven P.O.V

"No! Stop!" I cried out in alarm knowing that there was nothing I could do to make it stop. I always wanted Alexander to be the one to turn me into the vampire, but not in this way.

I was losing consciousness quickly until Jagger came and pushed Alexander up against a tree and saved me from this horrible monster. Jagger was lifting me to my feet when Alexander came and started beating up Jagger and then they disappeared off into the sky as bats fighting there way higher and higher into the sky. I was holding my neck because I wanted to stop the bleeding that was pouring down. All I knew was that now I'm closer to Alexander than I want to be. So much for trying to go and live with my aunt now that's out of the picture because Alexander will know exactly where I'm at. Now he will know every move I make regardless of what I'm doing.

I was so busy worrying about what will happen to me that I didn't even notice Trevor standing right in front of me.

"How long have you've been standing there?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"What the hell was that! What are they? I saw the whole thing!" Trevor started screaming the words at me.

"Calm down and I will tell you, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Okay"

"They are vampires and Alexander has been being a total jerk to me lately and acting like a complete ass. So, to get revenge for no reason that I know of Alexander killed my dad and came here and bit me on sacred ground knowing that I will be eternally his."

"There's no way you can stop it."

"No, not that I know of. Wait, why are you even talking to me we usually can't stand each other." I asked curious for an answer.

"I heard that your dad died and I wanted to come and pay my respect to him and then when I got here I saw people arguing and you know me I'm not going to miss out on a good argument. Anyways, as I got closer I realized that it was you, Alexander, and Jagger and it was like I was glued to the floor watching you guys."

"Than-" and then it hit me I lost consciousness.

_Next Morning_

Raven P.O.V.

I woke up and I was feeling extremely hot like I was stuck in a fire pit the whole night. I opened my eyes and saw that the blinds were wide open exposing my skin to the bright sunlight.

"Crap this is not a good sign" I said to myself as I nervously shook off the covers to my bed.

I jumped out of bed and ran to close the blinds. The thought that I might be a vampire is scary. So here came the real test 'the mirror'. I slowly walked up to the mirror and came face to face with it and see that I am barely seen through the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated…here you go!**

Raven P.O.V.

I can't believe this happened to me, it wasn't supposed to at least not for a long time. I thought that this was what I wanted, but it's not it feels like crap. I feel like my life has been thrown in the toilet. My thoughts were interrupted when jagger knocked at my door.

"Raven, can I come in?" he quietly said behind the door.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey I just wanted to see if you are okay." he told me kindly.

"Okay? You think being a vampire my whole life is okay?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I tried to say reassuringly.

"Yes it is I'm sorry because I didn't protect you from that beast. I'm sorry that I let Alexander hurt you. I'm sorry that I never got to do this." Jagger leaned over put his hands over my cheeks and kissed me. This wasn't no kiss that Alexander gave me. This kiss was sweet and compassionate it had a good feeling behind it.

We started getting more into it and I knew I had to stop it before it got carried away.

**This is just for now there will definitely be more coming so get ready!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't update in ages I have been so busy and lazy to update so I am going to try to update as much as possible so heres a short chapter that I hope I can extend later.**

Ravens p.o.v.

As much as I didn't want the kiss to end I knew it had to stop I couldn't focus straight. Knowing that I was just turned into a vampire is not something you want to make out to.

"Jagger we need to stop." I told him calmly.

"Okay I understand." he told me quietly.

With that he left my room. As I was sitting in my bed pondering in my own thoughts I thought to myself if I could ever be in a relationship with Jagger knowing the way he used to be and getting out of such a horrid relationship with Alexander. This was definitely something I had to think long and hard on. All I knew was that no matter what I decided on to be with Jagger or not there was going to always be somebody out there for me.

Just as I was now about to fall asleep I heard my mom call out for me.

"Raven you have a guest at the door."

"okay coming mom." I told her running down the stairs.

When I reached the door I couldn't believe my eyes. I don't see any possible way that this person would want to visit me.

Jagger p.o.v

"Alexander I did what you told me to do." I said.

"Good now we can move on to stage two." he told me back.

"and what would that be?" I asked him.

"Sealing the deal." he told me with a sly grin on his face.

"I didn't think lying to Raven would be so much fun."

"Same here good old friend same here." he said looking away up at her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe sorry for the lagging I will try my best to update more quicker**

Raven's POV

I could not believe that Trevor was wanting to visit me I had no idea as to why he would want to talk to me. He looked as if he wasn't getting any sleep, he has bags under his eyes and his outfit looks like he just rolled out of bed. Even though he looked bed messy he is still able to pull it off and look decent (more than I could say).

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you in private?" he asked me quietly.

"Umm yeah sure." I said apprehensively. I walk out of my house and we go to sit down at a bench circling the tree in the front yard. "So what do you want Trevor?"

"I want to apologize again about your father. I'm sorry that you lost him. I also wanted to talk about what happened at your dad's funeral because I can't sleep because I'm constantly thinking about what happened to you and how Jagger and Alexander are vampires and its all just too much. It is such a hard situation and I can never get my mind off of it. I did some research and I'm assuming that you're now transitioning into a vampire which scares the hell out of me." he looked down at his hands that he was fidgeting with. He looks away. "Raven, this is all just so confusing and I wanted to tell you this before I move…"

"Wait! You're moving!?" I say quickly.

"Yeah I am. I'm moving to Oklahoma because my parents got some job that's better out there I don't know ,but all they told me was that it was going to be better. Anyways that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to say was that I've always liked you Raven. For so many years I have I don't know what it is about you that just draws me into you. You are such a spirited soul and you have such a vibrant personality. I wish you didn't wear so much makeup and such dark clothes though because when I saw on Halloween dressed as the tennis player and all you had on was bright colored clothes and little makeup that was neutral you looked so beautiful. You are so beautiful when you're not trying to hide yourself. I know that you may be falling for Jagger or that you're still in love with Alexander. I don't know but just know this I will never forget you Raven. You will always have a place in my brain that I will never forget." when he told me this I started to tear up. Trevor saw that I was starting to cry and he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. He pushed my hair back behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me. It was a kiss that is indescribable. There are no words to describe how this kiss felt. I am at loss for words.

"Goodbye Raven." Trevor said as he stood up to walk away. He was walking away forever, eternally.


End file.
